Far, far away
by hazydaze
Summary: Sequel to Pain. JackxGwen. Further is the team seperated by the argument between Jack and Gwen but it will all come right again, won't it?


Status: One-shot Complete

Warnings: Umm…

Summary: A sequel to Pain, Further is the team separated by the argument between Jack and Gwen but it will all come right again…won't it?

Dedications: Cryssie, Maria, PassionPoet, and now Kateg123, Elektrabristow, Kazzthe13th and Clarklit05 for lovely reviews. As for the angst, sorry! But it was necessary.

Word Count: 1205

A/N: Far, far away is a Nickleback song from their album All the Right Reasons so once again I am picking what I want. Also for those on LiveJournal there is a community for posting recommendations of Torchwood fic. Us Jack/Gwen Shippers are in a minority it seems so pop over to communities. and tell them about the ones you love.

_**This time, this place**_

Gwen had slept restlessly that night, Rhys had eventually thrown her out of their bed on to the sofa because he couldn't even sleep around her mood swings. Gwen had not gone to sleep but gotten up and wandered out and eventually back to the hub.

She knew he would be awake, he didn't sleep. So she waited as the doors to Torchwood opened, the heavy creaking would surely let anyone inside know she was coming. With a weighted sigh, Gwen entered, she looked around but at first glance she didn't see anyone there.

Walking down to the cells, where the weevils were held, Gwen found Jack staring at them, his gaze so intense, she thought he may have been in the weevil's mind. Gwen went through the million and one scenarios in her head but she decided to keep it simple, "How do we come back from this Jack?" Gwen asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Maybe we don't" Jack replied, his back turned from Gwen, he knew that if he looked at her for just one second it would be all over.

_**Misused, mistakes**_

It was obvious from the get go the next day that the team was suffering under the dark cloud Jack and Gwen had brewed up. Owen and Tosh had chosen Jack over Gwen but surprisingly Ianto had sided with Gwen.

Gwen sat on Ianto's desk as he brewed the coffee. Every so often Gwen would sigh and think about saying something but she didn't. Ianto smiled to himself every time she did it. But he figured he should take the first step.

"Loving Jack isn't easy Gwen" Gwen's head snapped back to where Ianto stood and began her protests. "Look…no matter how I feel or you feel, Jack is complicated. He does what he does for a reason even if we don't understand it"

"He retconned Rhys" Gwen pointed out.

"He protected Torchwood, just like he retconned you the first time you met." Ianto sighed. He felt much like Gwen, tired of this life, this pain and sometimes, this man.

"You miss her?" Gwen asked, out of the blue. "Lisa?"

"Everyday" Ianto said simply.

So again, Ianto and Gwen busied themselves with what work they had while Tosh sat by herself working on a intergalactic interactive construct. To the rest of them, like a really big telephone. Owen had been coming in and out the whole day from a crime scene. The victim was a young male who had been stabbed because some people had heard he had seen an 'alien'.

The others had dismissed it but Jack had insisted that they investigate it for all the possibilities. But his frustration got the better of him "Right everyone OUT!" Jack bellowed, his authoritative nature in the foreground. "None of you are listening to me!"

"What?" Tosh looked at Jack, worry etched on her face.

"Look at us? Here we are standing on two separate sides of the room because Gwen feels that she is above…" Jack was cut short by Gwen.

"Above? ABOVE?!" Gwen rounded on Jack.

"What? Going to slap me again Gwen? Tell me Gwen what are you going to do?" Jack glared at her, as much as he wanted to make her pain go away he had had enough of her self-righteous attitude. He did what was best for Torchwood. No matter what.

Tosh looked at the pair and then at Ianto, who jerked his head to the side gesturing they should leave. Owen was obviously tempted to stay but even he knew it wasn't his place. One of them would come out of this victorious and that person would be their leader.

_**Too long, too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

"Come on Gwen…field trip" Jack gestured to the coat rack as he grabbed his long navy military jacket. Gwen had thought it original and uniquely Jack. It put a smile on her face until he turned around and she quickly dismissed it.

The two had been walking around aimlessly in an uncomfortable silence as neither was able to find the right words. Gwen frowned as she turned to Jack, "What is it exactly we are looking for?"

"Something?" Gwen looked at Jack incredulously.

"Something" Jack watched as Gwen's anger seemed to rise. She didn't like that he kept everything in his control but that was the way it had to be. End of.

_**Just one chance, just one breath**_

As sudden as it had been there was a flash of silver and the man, they had suspected had in fact committed the murder, had pulled out a large kitchen knife__"JACK!!!" Gwen screamed as the man plunged the blade into Jack's side. She ran as fast as she could.

Jack fell to the ground in slow motion, from one second to the next Gwen was living her worst nightmare. The time Jack died and didn't return.

"Jack…Jack!…Jack?" Gwen cried as she reached Jack, bending down she cradled his head in her lap.

Taking Jack back to the hub and bandaging Jack up without Owen had been hard but Gwen had managed. She noticed that Jack's skin varied in temperature. Sometimes it would be warm and inviting and she would have to pull herself away from his toned flesh but sometimes it was cold like ice…like when he had died. Gwen shuddered as she replayed the memory in her mind, she heard her own cries as Jack yelled in agony as the demonic Abbadon ripped his life-force from him. She had sat so many hours with his body pleading that he would just wake up like he all those times before.

Jack had tentatively watched Gwen as she worked on him but when she went to put the last piece of tape on his bandages he grabbed her hand.

Gwen sighed, "Jack please…"

"Gwen?" Jack couldn't understand her sometimes. He knew how he felt and she felt but it was never easy between them and part of him knew it never would be.

"When you touch me Jack…I can't think…I need to think." Gwen expected him to drop her hand but he didn't. He lazily drew circles on the skin of her hand.

"So Gwen Cooper…think about it…make a choice." Jack took the last piece of tape from her finger as she stood there dumbfounded. Placing it just over his ribs, he looked back up at her.

"Jack…" Gwen placed her hands on her hips. Jack stood and slid his arms underneath hers and around her waist. He pulled her close until they were, bar their clothing, shoulder to hip, pressed against each other. Gwen shuddered against the heat of Jack's body. Jack in turn brushed her hair away from her neck and gently kissed from her collarbone to her cheek. Hovering just over her lips he waited for her to protest but she didn't. Slowly she pressed her lips against his.

Jack grunted, Gwen pulled away, "It didn't kill me so it's probably going to scar." Gwen ran her fingertips over the bandages. This time she laced her fingers through Jack's when he took her hand.

_Maybe it is time she made a choice._

_Fin_


End file.
